objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Color battle part 3
link to part 1 2 and 4 Episode 11 The escape. in the TLC Purple: its sad that there are no rejoins. How do we get out of here. Green: i have an idea. We can stack ourselves on top of each other and open the lid. Magenta*bumps into someone* Ow. Watch out. Match: Stop bumping into me Magenta: Match. What are YOU doing here. Match: i want to get out. Gren: we are planning an escape. But i heard your mean, Your not coming. I will free Teardrop though. after they escaped. Navy: FINALLY just to crush the TLC with Flowers announcer crusher TLC gets crushed. Pink: i think Tan was still in there. He's dead now. The ECRC(eliminated contestants recovery center) is crushed too. Elimination. Sky: lets do it short. Tv display the votes. Sky: Black is eliminated. Black:*gets teleported* Black: Its gone. The TLC is gone Challenge Rainbow: its time for OH MY GOSH the eliminated contestants escaped!! Even BFDI characters escaped. Go stop them Rainbow: THE TLC IS DESTROYED. Dont worry i can bring it back. with a TLC recovery center. The challenge is to teleport the Eliminated Contestants back to the TLC with mini LPTD's. Blue: lets do this. Match: they are after us. Everyone split up. Red: goodbye SB and Blocky Snowball and Blocky gets teleported Cyan: i know what to do. Eliminated contestants step on this giant platform Giant platform tilts them to the TLC Eliminated contestants: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rainbow: finally we can continue with the show. Blue,Yellow,Brown and Lime are in the danger zone. Episode 12. another double elimination! Elimination. Sky: its elimination time and its another double elimination Sky: TV display the votes. Brown and Lime. Its time to say goodbye. Lime: according to my calculations we have*gets teleported* Brown:*gets teleported* Rejoin Sky: we will have a rejoin. Sky: arent you excited Tv display the votes Sky: Navy,Purple Welcome back to the game Challenge Rainbow: The challenge is inspired by Object twoniverse Credit to them!. The challenge is to burn down other color's bases and to defend yours. They are color coded. Red: i burnt Navys base Blue: lets burn down Cyan and white. Orange: Puts a grenade on yellow's base. Yellow,Navy,White and Cyan are UFE Episode 13. The end of points system Elimination. Sky: its elimination time. Tv displays votes Sky:Yellow and Cyan are safe. White is safe at and Navy is eliminated at a record of 528 votes Navy: I cant go in that STUPID TLC *gets teleported* Challenge Rainbow: the challenge is the standing contest in day 2 Maroon falls. Cyan: i cant hold up*falls* Orange: oh no*Falls* Blue*falls* later Rainbow: Maroon,Cyan and Orange are the bottom 3. This is also the final day with the points system. Episode 14 Insectophobes nightmare(color edition) Elimination Sky: its elimination time Sky: TV display the votes Tv Displays votes Sky: Orange is safe with 79 votes,Cyan is safe with 90 votes and Maroon is eliminated with 107 votes Maroon: Aw Sky: anyways bye now Maroon:*gets teleported* Challenge Rainbow: the challenge is to fight bugs Red: I know what to do*throws a bomb on the bugs* Rainbow: wow that was the shortest challenge ever anyways Red is immune for this elimination while the rest are UFE. We will also reach the final 7! Episode 15. Final 7!! We reach the final 7 and we are close to the finale Elimination Sky: its elimination time. Last time if you remember. Red won and is immune for this elimination Red: Yes Sky: Lavender is safe with 56 votes,Yellow is safe with 70,Cyan is safe with 99 also safe is Blue with 101 and Orange with 116. Its down to White and Purple TV displays votes Sky: Purple is safe with 169 votes and White is eliminated with 233 votes. White*gets teleported* Challenge Rainbow: The challenge is to do a handstand in an island Red: yes. My type of challenge. Purple: aaaaaa*falls down* Rainbow: Purple is out Blue: i think i can do it Cyan: no no*falls* Rainbow: Cyan is out as well. Yellow: im managing Lavender*falls* Orange*falls* Rainbow: Lavender and Orange are out too Red: i can do this. Blue*falls* Red: YAY i win immunity again. Rainbow: thats right. So everyone but Red is UFE